Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to systems and methods for view-based advertisement selection.
Advertisements have been and continue to be integral to the Internet as one of the primary mechanisms for monetizing web sites. Due to the technological nature of the Internet web-based advertisements are significantly different from regular advertisements. For example, paper-based magazine advertisements are selected for particular magazines based on demographic information about the magazine's subscribers. In many instances this demographic information is limited to the mailing address to which the magazine is sent. In contrast, Internet-based advertisements can take advantage of cookies, which are placed on users' computers to track the users' browsing behavior. Thus, using information stored in a cookie an Internet-based advertisement can be more particularly targeted than in conventional, non-Internet-based advertisements.
The format of Internet-based advertisements has evolved over time. Initially many Internet-based advertisements were in the form of banner advertisements placed on the top of a web page. In order to grab a user's attention the typical static banner advertisements were replaced with dynamic advertisements, such as flashing banner advertisements. Due to concerns that user's were not paying attention to banner advertisements placed on the top of a web page pop-over and pop-under advertisements, in which the advertisement either appeared over or behind the desired web page, were developed to ensure that the advertisement is seen by the user.
Pricing Internet-based advertisements is typically based on two factors, the popularity of the web site/web page on which the advertisement is placed and whether the advertisement results in a user clicking the advertisement to obtain more information regarding the product or service that is the subject of the advertisement.